Talk:Total Drama Author 4
Please post avatars here! If you do, you get a surprise! XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) What surprise would that be? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The hall of contestants! I put pics of contestants' avatars' heads on the wall, and whenever somebody loses I remove the picture. It's a lot cooler than it sounds. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC) And by avatar, what do you mean? Like a pic of me, or that thing that goes next to your comment in a blog post? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Sort of, like this is (or was) my avatar. This is Sunshine's avatar. Does that make sense? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Do recolors count?(i cant make my own)Holy fish tacos! Recolors are fine. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) How do we get avatars? -User:KoopaKidJr. Re-color a TDI character or draw what you want to look like in the contest. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) HOLY I AM GOING TO BE A RANDOM PSYCO IN THE STORY!Holy pie face! Where do we submit (or post) our avatars? -User:KoopaKidJr. Right on this talk page. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:36, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Would Archie count as my avatar? Turnertang 23:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I'll do my avatar now.--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 23:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) WELL I GUESS THIS IS MINE Holy Pizza plane! Here's me. I did Tyler because he has the same personality except I'm good at sports XD.--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 23:51, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Here's mine (down below and im not a girl) Weblykinly 23:54, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I go and eat for 20 minutes, and when I come back, the page is created and 10 people have signed up...XD Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 00:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) XD --COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 00:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC) EEEEEEEEEEE!!Here's my avatar!! Can't wait for this to start!!!--Cards777Is there any reason to involve the cops?? 00:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I finished mine! -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I'll do mine tomorrow. Can't wait to get started! --Goldenshane 01:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Me! --I want your bad romaaaace. 01:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) MWA!----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 01:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 01:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) who will be the last person?Holy pig sheet Here is me! --Goldenshane 02:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Ok--Kenny's got a potato! It looks like Izzy! 03:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Can I make, like, a pre-chat thingy? Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 11:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Please make a pre-chat.--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 12:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Done my avartar thing. XD --NIzzy the Ninja knows, sees and 19:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) How dare you didn't tell me! I'll sue with Sunshine! X(--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Why did no one tell me the page was up and signups had started? o.O Sunshine + Ravioli 20:52, December 1, 2009 (UTC) That can't be Benthegame unless Sunshine doesn't mind you using HER pic. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) DUN. DUN. DUNN!!!! XD (Seriously though, unless Sunshine doesn't mind, you need to find another pic, dude.) Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh my gawd I AM A GOPHER!Take that!wait wheres the holy? I'm a Writing Gopher again!! EEEEEEE!!!!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! --Cards777Is there any reason to involve the cops?? 22:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I've been a Writing Gopher every time I've competed. -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:52, December 1, 2009 (UTC) wait you can start allainces(what is the use?) By Dan Green.no wait it's only Darkdonpatch DDPatch, Nalyd's gonna make a thingy and remove your picture if you're eliminated. Nonny, that's just weird.... Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I know, right? It could be the fates talking to me... Telling me that.... I'm destined to, uh, be a Writing Gopher forever? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Me too, I've only been in 2 seasons, but both seasons, I've been a Writing Gopher. --Cards777Is there any reason to involve the cops?? 23:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Can someone tell me the point of Allanices? Holy Chicken Dogs! Can someone change the team names? Well, it's been 4 seasons and there getting old. So can someone change the names?--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 23:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, say you ally with Cards. You promise to vote together. If you've played the Best Game Ever, it's basically like that, but you vote together to make it farther in the game, and there's no rewards. It can be with more than one person, too. Though in this game, I would just rely on my writing skills to carry me through. Unless I suck, and then I would want some backup in the form of an alliance. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 23:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ah and i know new team names(lol(not from real)they are The Killer Painters and The Screaming Pencils)Holy Ice cream bar I might ally with someone to ensure safety till the merge... *thinks* --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 23:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Fire is burning yes yes whoop! hey look its a tornado*runs into it and comes back with Japan stuff* Holy Von kupper Dang it, I missed it! Soy Usitgz 23:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) An alliance that agrees not to nominate each other might be helpful. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I have a feeling that this season will be good! Tdi Doin it for 00:33, December 2, 2009 (UTC) So Nayld who do you think is going home 1st? OMG I AM A PSYCO! I can't say since I decide who goes. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I forgot then can you make the pre chat? I have finger puppets that are death weapons too any one want to see? No, sorry. We're not going to start chat until Sunday. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I have an idea!! If we want to change the names of the teams so bad, why don't we do this: Writing Bass and Typing Gophers!!! (LOL XD!) --Cards777Is there any reason to involve the cops?? 01:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) That actually makes more sense. XD --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 01:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sigh...why didn't anyone tell me this season was up? Is there any way I can still compete? MMMbop doo-bop ba doo-wop 12:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, TBTDIF...nothing I can do. :( Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 20:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) *cries* Could there possibly be room for one more? My internet connection was taken away from me on Monday, and this is the first chance I had to sign up! Please, let me on! --D Spenstar! 20:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Spenstar...as I said before, there's nothing I can do. I love your work, though! Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 20:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) *cries* Sorry, There was nothing I could do to sign up before it was too late. Could you possibly allow a total of twenty people instead of 18, or is it really too late?!?! *cries* --D Spenstar! 20:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I really wished it was 20. The only reason I join is to try and win adminship.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The reason I wanted to join was to write and to prove myself as one by writing a variety of things. --D Spenstar! 20:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) If even possible, I'd have to run it by Nalyd and Sunshine...Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 20:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! *hugs Chimmy* If you do that for me, I'd owe you BIG TIME!!! ^_^ --D Spenstar! 20:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, dude...but even if I get lucky and it DOES get approved, you would probably be entered at the merge. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 21:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) That's better than not entering at all! ^_^ BTW, I probably won't be able to be on this site until Friday, so I'll have to wait until then to see what the result is. Thanks so much! --D Spenstar! 21:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC) It's seems like it's not fair. Total newbies get to take the place of veterans who didn't even know the thing was up, and then they win. NALYD! MMMbop doo-bop ba doo-wop 21:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) It could have waited until Friday to be opened, as some of us do have schoolwork on weekdays, and so putting the sign-up on a weekday, especially Monday/Tuesday.Wednesday, is really unfair. --D Spenstar! 21:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I think we should change it to 20 authors instead!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. TBTDIF, Well, that's kinda what happened last season, isn't it? Total newbies (Me, etc.) take the place of vetrans, (can't think of example, but I know there is one.), and they win. Spenstar, I know it's kinda unfair, but hey, I didn't even know it was up until I finished dinner. None of us knew when it was gonna be up. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 21:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Guys, guys, I'm sorry you missed sign-ups, but it's first come first serve. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'm sorry I missed the sign-ups. There's always next season... *sulks and walks away* --D Spenstar! 21:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) For next season, we need to have a definite time of when the sign-ups ope, and make that known, so that this doesn't happen again. --D Spenstar! 21:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sigh. You guys understand how hard this is for me, right? MMMbop doo-bop ba doo-wop 21:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) At least you were in it before. This would've been my first time in, and I was looking forward to it so much... --D Spenstar! 22:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Wait where do we put are storys I AM INVICABLE! Once the first challenge starts, there will be slots for you to post your stories. Don't worry, I asked the same thing when I started. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 19:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, there's spots to put your stories, and once the week is over, they move all the stories to a story storage place. Also, you spelled "invincible" wrong. -- Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these silken eyes and learn to see, all your life... 22:55, December 4, 2009 (UTC) AAAAAAAHHH!!!! The wait is killing me! Can we start soon? I want to get the first week done with! --Goldenshane 23:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ah, what the heck. Tomorrow we'll start! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Really? Yay! 'Cuz I have an epic-ly huge project I need to work on on Sunday... so... yeah. XD -- Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these silken eyes and learn to see, all your life... 02:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I can't wait to start! Turnertang 13:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) So, what do I do? (I do the coverage on the Fanfic Wiki) So do I give a summary? I know I interview the contestants I is Tdi! Don't Call My Name 20:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Instead of competing, I feel like helping Nalyd. Unfortunetly I'm no host. :(--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 22:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Whats the challange Darkdonpatch There's a spelling/grammar (I'm not exactly sure which category it'd fall under, but I think spelling) mistake when Chimmy is telling me about my minor spelling and grammer mistakes. LOL at the irony -- Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these silken eyes and learn to see, all your life... 23:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I would love (yet hate at the same time) to converse with my team and pick a bottom two, but I kinda need the page unprotected. Please? XD -- Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these silken eyes and learn to see, all your life... 23:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Where do you have in mind? --Goldenshane 23:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Never mind. --Goldenshane 23:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) How'd you guys like my story. Because, I'm not sure what I need to work on next time. **--[[User:Weblykinly|Weblykinly Talk to meUser at TDI Camps Wiki!]] 23:16, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Work on what they tell you to work on. About the story, I liked it. --Goldenshane 23:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Anyone else think The Bass are behind xd--Kenzen met Pure Evil 12:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Aww, I wish I were here for this week. I made a parody of the song Lola. It was called Noah. XD --'Tdifan + 1234' 21:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC) make it anyway--Kenzen11-Has a good oll fashion sig 21:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Just realized....Benthegame's elimination. Nom-nom. xDD Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 15:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow... I really spelled handsome wrong. Turnertang 00:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) May you please reserve a spot for me in Total Drama Author 5, whenever it comes out? I really want to do it. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Meet you by my side! 22:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC)